Somethings Never Change
by TheSkrillexFan
Summary: Quinn has had a great first quarter at Yale. Now, its a trip back to Lima for a week break during Thanksgiving. Everythings returning as it was, except Quinn has a man named Aaron on her arm and he's not exactly kind towards Quinn. Quinn feels that everything is fine and it's what she can accept. More inside. Quick/Penn & Faberry friendship.
1. Prologue

**Cntd Summary. Puck still has feelings for Quinn and to see her in pain like this, it's something he can't take. And with Rachel being a good friend of Quinn's, she all up for helping Puck get his girl back.  
**

**A/N: Hey there guys! So, I decided to take my try at Glee. I really love the series and I've fallen completely and utterly in love with it. I really want to head this in the direction of a Quick/Penn ship. But I'll add lots of Faberry moments in this. Of course, I don't own the series or Fox or anything. Things would have been much different if I had. **

**As always, pweeasseee review. I'd love it. But, it's not required annndd enjoy!**

**Prologue **

Quinn woke up with ease; she had always been a morning person and college didn't change that. New Haven was doing some good for her, the students actually wanted to learn, the teachers were thorough and more than pleased to help out. Of course, it did give Quinn a challenge, what with all the classes she was taking. She knew becoming a teacher would prove difficult but, she didn't realize how much work had to be done. At least the thought of returning to Lima made her feel relieved from the stress.

She would be returning to Lima tomorrow for Thanksgiving break. Although she looked forward to seeing her mother, she was more interested in seeing the others. Despite the fact that Quinn gave Rachel a train ticket to and from New Haven, she had yet to visit. Quinn supposed she was busy ruling the school. She smiled at the thought of Rachel and her antics. She missed them dearly. But, she also missed Puck, Finn, Santana and Brittany especially, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Artie, Sam, and of course Mr. Schue. Although, the Kurt and Blaine thing might be over, or at least that's what Facebook says but who can trust that? She dreaded the idea of the two not being together, they were just too cute. She missed her dear best friends, Santana and Brittany. She knew the two were over, as Santana had repeatedly called her telling her about her lady troubles. She missed all of them.

Her thoughts cleared when her roommate, Marisol, said good-morning. Quinn smiled at the dark skinned, black haired girl. Marisol was from Afghanistan and to be honest, Quinn had never met a nicer or smarter person. Marisol was a great roommate too. She was tidy, organized, was a great cook, found the best deals on food, was absolutely brilliant and was always helping Quinn, and never had a guy over for anything sexual. Quinn had heard stories of girls walking in on their roommate with a guy and Quinn was more than happy Marisol wasn't like that and vise-versa.

"Morning Marisol." Quinn said cheerily. "How was the Philosophy class?"

Unfortunately that bad thing was that Marisol sometimes woke Quinn earlier than she liked. Marisol had few, very early, classes in the morning. It was probably a reason why Marisol didn't have guys over. Quinn shoved her thoughts away and listened as Marisol explained how brilliant it was.

"And are you off to get coffee with Aaron?" Marisol asked; her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Stop that." Teased Quinn in reply. Aaron was her boyfriend and although she enjoyed spending time with him, he was a bit of a jerk. Okay, so he was a big jerk but, it wasn't anything Quinn couldn't handle on her own. "Actually, I'm helping him pack for tomorrow. He's coming with me to Lima for the week or so."

"Oooh must be special then. Introducing him to you're mum?"

"Absolutely not!" replied Quinn. "Well, not right away. Look, I'm not going to marry the guy." Quinn expressed. She stood up and walked to her side of the closet and grabbed a fall dress out. "I don't know yet." She sighed out.

"Have boy problems?" asked Marisol a little less serious than Quinn hoped for.


	2. Chapter 1a

**For those of you following my 'Fix You' story, I will update once a month until further notice. **

**Hey there guys! So, you got a taste for the story I the previous 'chapter'. I know it was super short but its not really anything other than an intro. Thank-you for the reviews, favs, and follows. As always reviews are appreciated but not required. I do not Own Glee or its characters. However, Aaron and belong to me. **

**Thank-You! :)**

-

Quinn looked over towards Aaron, playfully messing with his brown hair. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut, but a smirk on his face. Quinn laughed softly as a childish squeak come from Aaron's mouth.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair you dork." Aaron spoke, his voice had a special hoarseness to it. "What happened to packing?"

Quinn laughed, "Says the man who didn't want to go." Quinn pulled her hand away giving him a serious look.

"I just meant I think it would be better to come to my parents Thanksgiving dinner. Besides, didn't you call it Lima Looser Ville?"

"That was a long time ago, Aaron, my friends are there and my mom." Sighed Quinn. She stood up and starting packing again.

"Thought you told me that, that ass would be there. The guy who got you knocked up and called you MILF."

"The way you say it makes me think you think very little of me." Whispered Quinn in reply.

Aaron stood up and walked over to Quinn. Her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Not at all Q." He moved his head down to her neck when she wrapped her arms around him. He heard a soft sigh escape her mouth.

Quinn pushed Aaron away. "What did I tell you Aaron? I'm waiting!"

"Well its not like you're a virgin anymore. It doesn't really matter." A slight anger in his voice. "I promise Ill use protection. We both will. And, you're on the pill."

"That's not the point Aaron! I dint want to get pregnant again. Okay?"

Quinn looked at Aaron who rolled his green eye. "See you at the airport tomorrow." She walked out of his dorm room and back to hers. She did like Aaron a lot. He had this cuteness to him she couldn't resist. The way he made her laugh, she couldn't remember the last Tim she had laughed so hard like that, at least before she met him. She loved his laugh and his smile. He was so sweet; he even took care of her when she had a cold. How could something so perfect, be so.. so, angry and.. and the way he was.

The plane ride wasn't so bad. Aaron had only gotten himself lost once, and from his stories, that was pretty good for him. The two managed to get on board on time and Quinn pretty much slept the entire way. Aaron kept playing games on his laptop but Quinn didn't mind. Being a Yale student hardly gave anyone much time to have a life really. Sure, there were those who parties and had lives but, with Quinn dating, it kept her busy. Aaron always wanted to spend time together and Quinn didn't mind, however she didn't like the fact that he could be so touchy-feely. No really meant no from her.

Aaron sat in the taxi a bit nervous. He bit his lip and kept running his fingers through his hair. His palms were sweaty, which he hated, and he was feeling over heated.

"You okay?" Asked Quinn with a soft tone.

It wasn't normal to see Aaron like this. Most of the time he was confident and collected. He was smooth and had a way with words. "Hey, don't be nervous, I'm sure my friends will love you." She added before he could reply. She just watched him nod and look out the window.

She titled her head slightly to try and see his face. She brought her hand to his jaw and pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Better?"

Aaron smiled at her, "Yeah. Much."

Quinn took his hand, smiling as familiarity sank in. The street names, the houses, the stores, everything. Her heart began to race as the taxi pulled into her mother's driveway. They were going to drop off their stuff and then head off to the school. Quinn thought it might be fun to sneak into the auditorium and see the new members perform.


End file.
